I Hate Dog!
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Sena paling benci sama hewan yang namanya anjing! suatu hari dia harus berurusan sam anjing! gimana ceritanya? Gaje banget, Not Like Don't Read! RNR!


Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 PUNYA GUE!!!! *dibantai Riichiro Senpai n Yusuke Senpai!!!* hehe punya Riichiro Senpai n Yusuke Senpai kok!  
Character : Sena K & Riku K  
Genre : Belum Diindentifikasi?!  
Rated : Apa ya?  
Warning : Tingkat kegajean ni fanfic mencapai 99,9999999 %, jadi Not Like Don't Read! *teriak pake toa*

* * *

Near kun : Wooooow!!!! fanfic Eyeshield pertamaku!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! *nari gaje*

Sena : Ano, Near kun gak apa-apa? mau dipanggilin perawat RSJ nggak?

Near kun : Hah??? lo pikir gue stress apa???

Riku : Nggak stress sih, cuma gila!!!

Near kun : Untung muka lo imut! kalo nggak udah gue bazooka!

Sena & Riku : *nyengir*

Near kun : Oke deh! karena ini fanfic Eyesheild pertama saya, gomen kalo gaje! jangan lupa!

All : Please review!!

* * *

Story By. Near kun

* * *

Satu hal yang paling ditakutin sama Sena adalah hewan yang bernama ANJING. Mau dari merek (emang mobil enaknya jenis ya) Ci Hua Hua, Pudel, Herder, Bulog eh Buldog or Koki (lho?!) yang namanya anjing itu hewan paling mengerikan. Nggak tau kenapa, kalo dia lewat didepan anjing selalu aja dikejar. Disinyalir para anjing jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Sena, jadi mereka ngejar-ngejar (oke ini statement yang gaje n nggak nyambung)

Kembali ke tanktop....

Dan apa yang dia takutin secara mengejutkan, ada didepan matanya. Seminggu yang lalu ada keluarga yang baru pindah deket area sekolah. Hari-hari kayak biasa, AMAN. sampai pada hari Jumat ketika Sena lagi jalan ke sekolah, seekor anjing dengan tampang sangar duduk di depan rumah tuannya seakan bilang, 'Kalo lo berani ngelangkahin satu langkah aja masuk kerumah ini, bersiaplah keluar tanpa kaki!'  
Sena yang dasarnya takut sama hewan satu ini, cuma ngeliatin sambil gemeteran, keringet dinginnya mulai ngucur.

MAMII...

Karena nggak mungkin ngelewatin jalan yang lain, Sena kepaksa ngeberaniin dirinya ngelewatin anjing itu.  
"Sena kamu anak SMA, pemain American Football sekolah! Devil Bats! Jangan takut sama anjing ini." gumam Sena.  
Sena mulai dengan langkah pertama... Aman....  
1 meter... Aman...  
Setengah meter... Aman...  
Seperempat meter... Aman....  
Saat Sena udah ada didepan si anjing, entah Sena salah ngeliat atau apa. Anjing itu tersenyum licik ke Sena. Pertanda buruk!  
"Guk!!" anjing itu bersiap ngejar sena.  
"MAMIIII!!!" dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21, Sena lari sekenceng-kencengnya. Padahal anjing itu cuma lari ditempat doang, orang dia ditali.

* * *

Wuuuss... Angin berhembus dari belakang Riku sampai ngebuat dia kaget. Ternyata itu Sena yang lari nggak kira-kira.  
"SENA!!" teriak Riku.  
Dengan rem cakram yang udah dimodifikasi (author stress! sena bukan motor!) Sena ngerem mendadak setelah dia lari dengan kecepatan 200 KM/J.  
"Ri... Riku..." Sena ngatur nafasnya.  
"Kenapa lo? kayak abis dikejar-kejar hantu."  
"Bukan hantu tapi anjing, anjing punya orang pindahan itu." Sena nyeka keringetnya.  
"Anjing? oh, maksud kamu Carberus, anjingnya Hiruma. Tau Hiruma Youichi kan? Kakak kelas kita yang baru aja pindah kesini minggu lalu n langsung masuk tim inti Devil Bats." cerita Riku.  
"Tapi kemarin-kemarin nggak ada anjing disitu."  
"Baru nemu kali, masuk kekelas yuk." Riku narik sena masuk gedung sekolah.

* * *

Sena mondar-mandir didepan sekolah, dia nggak berani pulang. Secara, pulang = ketemu Carberus = dikejar = mampus. Sena puyeng 7 keliling kuadrat mikirin ini.  
"Sena kok mondar-mandir mulu sih? Pulang yuk?" tanya Riku yang baru aja keluar.  
"Anu, ehm itu lho... Si Carberus."  
"Kamu takut? jalan biasa aja, dijamin dia nggak akan ngejar kamu." ujar Riku tenang.  
Sena pengen banget ngomong, enak banget lo ngomong! Tadi pas gue berangkat jalan biasa, tapi tetep aja dia ngejar!  
"Ehm... Gimana ya..." Sena ngegigitin kukunya bingung.  
"Yuk pulang!" ajak Riku, rumah mereka emang satu arah. Jadi kalo pulang sering bareng.  
Sena ngelangkahin kakinya berat, seakan ada beban 100 ton yang diiket dikakinya. Dan inilah ketakutan Sena, Carberus nangkring didepan rumah. Ada yang beda dari Carberus, eng ing eng! Carberus nggak ditaliin kayak tadi pagi. Ini berarti...

ALAMAT-BAKAL-MATI-DIGIGIT-ANJING-RABIES-YANG-SUKANYA-NANGKRING-DIDEPAN-RUMAH-TUANNYA

Sena panik, keringet dingin mulai bercucuran. Sena sembunyi di balik punggung Riku.  
"Tenang jalan biasa aja, aman kok." ujar Riku.  
Andai Sena punya keberanian kayak Riku, pasti dia nggak akan menderita Syndrome 'Takut Anjing' yang memalukan.  
Jarak satu meter dari Carberus, si anjing nengok ngeliatin sena, seakan bilang 'Ini dia mangsa gue!' sambil senyum setan.  
Setengah meter... Carberus mamerin giginya yang tajam n ngejulurin lidahnya.  
Seperempat meter.... Carberus ngejilatin kukunya.

MAMIII

Sena nelen ludah, seandainya hari ini adalah akhir hayatku jangan biarkan aku mati ditangan anjing nista ini! Cara mati yang nggak elit!  
Akhirnya mereka didepan Carberus, liur Carberus netes.  
Detik berikutnya...  
"GUK!!.." Carberus nyalak.

MAMII!!

Sena udah jerit-jerit dalem ati.  
"Tenang Sena, kalo kamu tenang dia nggak ngejar kamu." Riku yang seakan tau isi hati Sena, nenangin dia.  
Sena nengok kearah Carberus, lagi-lagi senyuman mengerikan itu...  
"GRRR... GUK!!"

MAMI!!!

Sena udah nggak tahan lagi, dia lari kenceng banget.  
"Sena! Tunggu!" Riku jadi ikut-ikutan lari.  
Carberus yang kayaknya udah nunggu kesempatan ini, langsung ngejar Sena n Riku. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran seru antara Sena, Riku n Carberus. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mereka lari marathon ngelewatin beberapa daerah, pertama Konohagakure. (kok bisa nggak nyambung gini?!)

"Hoaaam, benar-benar nggak ada tugas!" ujar Naruto yang lagi jalan-jalan.  
"GUK... GUK..."  
"TIIIIDAAAAK!!!" terdengar suara teriakan, yak... Itu Sena.  
"Siapa tuh yang teriak?" Naruto celingak-celinguk. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan Sena n Riku diikuti Carberus berlari secepat kilat. Mereka nggak ngeliat kedepan, langsung libas aja.  
"KYAAAAAA!!!" apes! Naruto nggak sempet ngehindar. Dia ditubruk Sena n Riku dilanjutkan terjangan Carberus. 1 menit kemudian Naruto tepar dengan naasnya!  
"Na... Naruto! Kamu kenapa?" Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di TKP kaget ngeliat Naruto yang tepar.  
"A...a...a..." akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya *ditendang* eh belum, dia cuma pingsan.

Back to Sena dkk

Mereka terus lari sampai masuk ke suatu daerah, Seireitei (lho kok bisa?)  
Renji lagi patroli keliling seireitei bareng Kira (bukan Kira Death Note loh!).  
"Haa... Kenapa kita disuruh patroli gini sih, padahal nggak ada apa-apa." keluh Renji.  
"Bener." Kira ngangguk.  
"GUK... GUK..."  
"MAMIIII!!!!" Sena teriak kenceng banget. Renji n Kira yang ngedenger sampai kaget.  
"Eh, apaan tuh?" tunjuk Kira.  
Kepulan debu mendekat, itu Sena sama Riku.  
"Akh, kamu sih! pake acara lari segala." kata riku kesal. Sena nggak ngedengerin, dia terus lari.  
Renji n Kira cengo, orang nggak dikenal dari real world. Pasti mereka...  
"RYOKA!!!!" teriak Renji n Kira.  
Belum sempet mereka ngeluarin zanpakuto, Sena n Riku ngelewatin mereka gitu aja dengan cepat. Dan dari belakang Sena n Riku, Carberus dengan gigi setajam golok menerjang Renji n Kira. Kaki depannya nendang Renji n Kira mantep banget sampe kelempar 20 meter! Lagi... Korban naas akibat 2 orang dan 1 anjing ini.  
Setelah melewati berbagai daerah (ditambah mengakibatkan 100 orang luka-luka, 75 orang pingsan, 25 orang koma dan 7 orang cengo berat?!), mereka balik lagi ke daerah asal. kembali ke jalan rumah pemilik Carberus. Didepan rumah tersebut berdiri cowo berambut kuning jabrik, itu Hiruma.  
"Carberus!" ucap cowo itu.  
Secara ajaib Carberus berhenti, dia mendekati tuannya.  
"Khuhuhuhu, kemana saja kau. Aku mencarimu anjing gila! Wahahaha kukira kau dibawa sama geng dekat sini." Hiruma seperti biasa nunjukin  
senyum setannya lalu melihat Sena dan Riku yang ngos-ngosan abis lari marathon.  
"Khehehe, kalian dikejar anjing gilaku Carberus?" tanya Hiruma. Mereka mengangguk.  
"Kayaknya dia suka sama kalian, besok-besok main lagi dengan Carberus ya! Khehehehe." Hiruma menarik masuk Carberus. Carberus sempet nengok sambil senyum setan.  
"WHAT!!!" Sena n Riku nggak percaya, disuruh main sama Carberus? Berarti dikejar-kejar lagi! Mereka ngacir kerumah masing-masing. Mereka mau minta pindah rumah yang jauh, kalo perlu ke planet Mars! Pokoknya tempat yang nggak ada hewan bernama anjing!

* * *

End...

* * *

Near kun : Gomenasai kalo gaje! belum menghayati! pokoknya, PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
